Out of Sight Out of Mind
by Pipin411
Summary: What would happen if Niles lost his eye sight? Temporary or permanent? not sure when this might occur during the series but it's definitely before Fran and Max's wedding in season 5...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: ****well this was supposed to be a one shot but it was becoming too long I had to split it into a few chapters. I'm still in the process of writing so it might take some time before the next chapter comes in. **

**This fic is based on and inspired by an episode from the M*A*S*H series, an episode by the same title. **

**Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own MASH or The Nanny but squishing them together is all me! lol **

**Out of Sight out of Mind**

It was late afternoon when Niles felt he could finally relax.

Miss Fine was out 'Man Hunting' with Miss Toriello, the children were out doing something – he really didn't care what – and Mr Sheffield was at the theatre, working on his new play.

Niles just sat down on the couch with a glass of Max's whisky and a cigar when the doorbell rang. Niles groaned audibly. He could see through the glass who it was and he really couldn't be bothered to deal with that woman.

Niles got up, swiftly got to the door and opened it. Miss Babcock strode in with her all too familiar "Hallo hallo"

"Oh...What are you doing here? Happy hour was just about to start!" he said as he was helping her out of her coat.

Miss Babcock glared at him and spotting the whisky glass and cigar on the coffee table immediately thought of a perfect retort.

"Oh, Maxwell sent me to check that you weren't drinking his brandy and smoking his cigars" striding to said objects. She picked up the glass and downed it in one, moving towards the office. Niles frowned and followed her.

"Well now that you got that out of your system – or should I say _into_ your system….what are you really doing here?"

"Maxwell forgot a few papers and he wants you to make him something to snack on" CC said as she gathered some brown paper envelopes and a whole bunch of papers into her bag. Niles sighed, would it kill that man to go to the nearest kiosk and buy some crackers? Or at least asked Niles to prepare a sandwich before he left so as not to disturb his quiet time?

Niles stomped to the kitchen, Miss Babcock in his wake.

"Aren't you grumpy today, Dust Buster!" Niles ignored her and stopped in his tracks when they reached the kitchen. Something was wrong…Niles sniffed the air and caught a whiff of something burning.

"Do you smell that, Miss Babcock?"

CC sniffed the air too "Besides Tilex?" she grinned "No…what do you smell?" she asked a bit concerned.

"It smells as if something's burning…" Niles moved cautiously around the counter and suddenly noticed that the microwave was on. _That's odd… _he thought and he moved his hand to open the little door when he heard CC shout "NO!" but too late – it all happened so fast – once he opened the microwave door all he heard was a big BANG and he felt as if his eyes were on fire when all he saw was a bright yellow light then a sharp pain rose though his head as he hit the counter. And then he blacked out.

CC was sitting in the waiting room nursing her bandaged wrist when she heard the nanny's nasal voice and looked up. She saw Fran rushing in with Maxwell and Val trying to keep up behind her.

"What happened?" Fran exclaimed worriedly

"Is Niles all right?" Max added

"I don't know…" CC whispered, she looked at Maxwell "we were in the kitchen getting the snack you asked for…."she took a heavy breath to try and calm herself down "then Niles said he smelled something burning and he opened the door-and-there-was-a-loud-bang-and-the-next-thing-I-know-Niles-was-on-the-floor-his-face-all-red-and-" CC had to stop for breath, she was talking so fast.

"shhh….calm down Miss Babcock" Fran said soothingly "I'm sure everything will be ok" she patted the socialite on the back.

"Well do you know how he is? Have you seen him yet?" and as if to answer Val's question a nurse came towards them at that exact moment.

"Are you Mr Brightmore's family?" she asked

"Um, no I'm his employer" Mr Sheffield said "how is he? May we see him yet?"

"Yes, you may see him. The doctor is with him now and he will explain his condition to you, he's in room 418" and the nurse left to continue her job.

They all entered the room. Niles was propped up against two pillows his hands on his lap and the doctor was scribbling something onto his patient's chart. CC's heart ached (though she will never admit to it) at seeing Niles like that. His head was bandaged in a way that his eyes were completely covered. Niles turned his head at the sound of them coming in.

"Oh, Niles you poor baby!" Fran exclaimed loudly and rushed to his side to kiss him on the cheek.

"Doctor, could you explain what's wrong with him? Why are Niles' eyes covered like that?"

"Well according to the information Miss Babcock provided as to what happened, the blast that caught Mr Brightmore in the face affected his eye sight. It's still early days so we don't know if he'll pull through or not"

"So what you're saying Doctor is that Niles may have lost his eye sight?" Maxwell asked. The doctor nodded.

"So does that mean he's blind now?" Val said innocently

"Val!" Fran smacked her friend on the arm "so does it?" Fran added.

Niles chuckled sadly. Fran and Val were not known for their discretion.

"Well as I said it's still early days. He'll have to stay here for about a week, run some tests and we'll see where we go from there"

"So what caused the blast, Doc?" Val continued her investigation. "according to the fire department's report there seemed to have been something made of metal heating in the microwave" "but…metal doesn't explode in the microwave" Maxwell interjected "Niles has used it plenty of times, isn't that right Niles?"

"Not really, sir. I only serve on metal plates I never cook with them…"

"And if left to heat up for too long then it definitely will" the Doctor added

Fran suddenly gasped with her hand on her chest "Val! I think this may have been our fault! How long did you put that dish with the croissants in the microwave for?"

Val scrunched up her face to think "I put it in for 30 seconds like you told me to"

"Which button did you press? The right one or the middle one?" Val put her index finger to her chin then smiled in relief "I pressed the middle one!" she said proudly.

"Val!" Fran smacked her again "why are you such a shmagegy! You put the microwave on for 30 minutes instead of 30 seconds!"

Val took a sharp intake of breath "oh! I'm so sorry Niles!" she wailed into Niles' ear.

"You don't have to shout….the sides work…." Niles said dryly.

"It's my fault you'll never see the daylight again!"

"Oh would you two just stop!" CC suddenly shouted.

"CC, this is a hospital" Maxwell reprimanded "you should keep your voice down"

CC was speechless. She glared at Mr Sheffield and stomped out the hospital room. As she was walking down the corridors and stepping into the elevator she started thinking.

Didn't they understand the circumstances? The chances were that Niles had lost his eye sight! This was no laughing matter! What would he do now that he can't see? He couldn't continue being a butler – what use is there for a blind butler? And what was Maxwell going to do? Keep Niles in the house out of charity?

When CC got to her apartment she flopped onto the couch.

CC suddenly noticed that someone was sitting on the couch with her – well, some_**thing **_– Chester seemed to have sensed her distress and come to comfort her. She stroked and scratched Chester's head and found it very soothing. And yet….she was still worried about Niles. But why? It's not like he would have been worried about her! He only would have gloated and made fun of her and teased her non-stop. And yet something was tugging at her heart strings. It was only when she came to pull her hair out of her face that she noticed she had been crying, tears staining her face.

_Pull yourself together CC Babcock! You're only crying from being overwhelmed by the ordeals of the day. It has nothing to do with the butler!_ Telling herself that, she got undressed and went to bed. She didn't even realize that she had cried herself to sleep that night. Or if she did she would not even admit it to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**** so here's the second chapter of my second Fanfic! **

**I know the beginning of this chapter could be somewhat considered as a flashback, but I just had to write Niles' point of view in that scene….**

**Oh, and another thing - I'm not a doctor! So don't kill me if I've made a mistake in anything that's to do with medical procedures or treatment…. I did a little bit of research (so as not to make a complete fool of myself) but I did not complete 7-8 years of medical school…lol**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own MASH or The Nanny but squishing it together…well ya know…that's me! lol **

He was aware he was moving, like in a car, but he knew he was lying down.

The sharp pain he was experiencing behind his eyes he assumed was due to the incessant ringing in his ears.

Niles caught a whiff of a familiar perfume; but he couldn't tell where he knew it from. Then the unmistakeable pungent smell of alcohol and disinfectant of a hospital suddenly hit and it all came back to him. The microwave….the blast…the burning sensation in his eyes….

The movement abruptly stopped and he felt his upper arm being wrapped and squeezed by the blood-pressure meter and the metal coolness of a statoscope on his chest.

"His blood-pressure is 160/100" a woman's voice said. Niles assumed it was a nurse.

"Put him on 2 units of IV" came a male voice from his right, whom Niles guessed could only be the doctor. In a matter of seconds his left arm was uncomfortably stretched out and he felt the pinpricking sensation of the needle penetrating his skin. Niles flinched.

"I think he may be awake, doctor"

Niles heard the doctor sigh and sensed someone leaning over him; their hand gently touched his shoulder.

"Mr Brightmore? Can you hear me?"

Niles tried to answer but all that came out was a gruff grunt.

"I'll take that as a yes…Mr Brightmore, I'm Doctor Green. You're suffering from a serious burn injury to your eyes and face. We need to clean and treat those burns before anything becomes permanent. Now, you might feel a slight stinging feeling which could be a little uncomfortable, but nothing to worry about"

_Nothing to worry about – my feather duster!_ Niles thought bitterly. The pain was excruciating as ice cold salve was wiped on his burned face. Niles tried not to scream out loud and balled his hands into tight fists. _What is it with doctors and avoiding the word 'pain'?_

When they were done 'torturing' him (as Niles called it) he felt tugging at his clothes as they were quickly being taken off of him. The doctor spoke again.

"Mr Brightmore, you're being prepared for surgery, I need you to relax and breathe deeply we're putting you under for your eye operation" Niles was very nervous but tried to do as the doctor told him. He took long heavy breaths and finally the drugs took over him and he was out.

When Niles woke up he found he couldn't lift his eyelids. He lifted his hand instead to see what was stopping him from opening his eyes and found a bandage wrapped firmly around his head. Niles sighed. Everything was quiet, he seemed to be alone. After what felt like forever Niles finally heard a noise, a rustle of clothing. Clearing his throat Niles tentatively spoke.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Mr Brightmore. I hope you are comfortable?"

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Doctor Green. Do you remember me?" Niles grunted his assertion.

"Your family is here and they are waiting to see you. Before they can do that though, I need to explain the facts and possibilities"

* * *

><p>After Mr Sheffield left with the others Niles had plenty of time to think things through.<p>

What was he to do now? And what will happen at the end of this week? Will he get his eye sight back? What would become of him if it didn't? He'd have to move out from the Sheffield house, rent help and die as a lonely blind old man….oh Miss Babcock would enjoy torturing him about that! Niles didn't put it past her that she may take this opportunity for the ultimate revenge and prank him till the day he dies….oh he would miss seeing the look on that face whenever he'd insult her, and then the look when she'd come up with a particularly clever retort. Miss seeing that beautiful head of golden hear being tossed whenever she'd whip her head round to glare at him….he would miss that triumphant smile of hers whenever she got an investor to back up one of their plays…that look she gave him right after that incredible kiss they shared in the living room…..and now he'll never see those blue eyes again…that wasn't a very encouraging thought and with the lack of things he'd be able to do right now, Niles lay back down and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Three days later Niles was listening to the News on the TV which his roommate turned on.<p>

"It's such a messy business with all them immigrants, aint it?"

"Not as messy as the reason why you ended up here - doing _your_ business…" Niles replied dryly with a lopsided smile. "Getting your butt caught on fire while cheating on your wife and then getting her to take you to the hospital was, I doubt, your finest hour…" All though Niles couldn't see his roommate he was sure he was blushing.

"Yeh? Well what about you? I'm sure it was an embarrassing accident what happened to you!"

"It might have been…" Niles said evasively

"Come on! Tell me what it was!"

"You'll never find out…" Niles smirked.

"Oh, your funny Niles…I'll give ya that! Hey, nurse! I need ta pee. And can ya help me take a shower? It's so hot today!"

Niles heard the hustle and bustle of the nurse assisting his less than subtle roommate when he heard someone come in.

"Good afternoon, Niles. It's Nurse-

"Let me guess" Niles cut in "Nurse Jackson?"

"That's very good!" she said a little condescendingly "How did you recognize me?"

"Well that's easy! You're the one with the food – I smell it a mile away"

"Mmm…" was all she replied

Niles heard the clink of plastic on plastic as Nurse Jackson placed the food tray on the wheeled table and he repositioned himself to a more comfortable sitting position.

"You know, I think I'll try eating by myself this time" Niles said already knowing the answer

"No. you remember what happened last time I let you feed yourself? Poor Nurse Adams had to clean up that mess you made"

"But I think I may have got the hang of it by now" Niles tried "how will I learn how to do it myself if you never let me try!"

"I did let you try and you made a mess! Maybe tomorrow…"

Niles begrudgingly let her feed him. He hated being treated like a 2 year old and it didn't help that Nurse Jackson was so patronizing. At some point during his meal Niles caught a whiff of that perfume he smelled the night of the accident – and he still couldn't place it.

"Nurse Jackson, do I have a visitor?" he asked

"Ye-" there was a short pause and then "no, no one's here" she said lightly. Niles heard the chair Jackson was sitting on scrape the floor as if she was getting up but then she seemed to sit down again. Niles frowned. _What was all that about? There must be someone else in here… that perfume smells so damn familiar! _They were quiet again while he continued being fed but that enticing scent was closer and kept wafting up his nose and it was driving him crazy!

"Damn it! Who is this?" he hit the mattress with a fist.

"It's only me, Mr Brightmore!" Nurse Jackson said in a trill voice somewhat further away than he expected.

"Don't give me that! There is someone else in this room and I want to know who it is! I have the right to know the name of the person who's feeding me!" there was a slight pause then Niles heard the chair scrape at the floor again and the rustling of clothes. Then another short silence.

"My, my aren't we in a foul mood! Calm down Mr Brightmore! It's only me! Now be quiet and eat your pudding. I'll let you try and eat by yourself!" Niles quietly snorted _as if that's going to distract me!_ Nurse Jackson put the spoon in his hand and guided him to the bowl of pudding. Niles had the feeling he would make a mess again; he was so distracted. _Who was that?_

* * *

><p>"Where is that damn tea?" CC exclaimed.<p>

"CC…Niles isn't here yet and you're already bossing the poor man around! Miss Fine went to pick him up from the hospital only ten minutes ago…and even when Niles does get here he won't be working – the man has lost his eye sight!" Maxwell just didn't understand that woman sometimes.

"I know!" she hissed "I was just practicing…you know – to give the feeling of normalcy…" she tried getting on Max's good side again.

"Why don't you go to the kitchen and get us both something to drink?" he added.

CC stomped out of the office just in time to see the front door opening.

"We're back!" Fran announced loudly and Niles pressed momentarily at his ear. _The poor man lost his eyesight does he really need to lose his hearing as well? _She thought.

"Children come and say hi to Niles!" Fran was arm in arm with Niles and in his other hand he was holding a walking-stick, the bandages were still on. CC ached for him but firmly ignored it.

"So, who's up for a game of blind man's bluff?" she said and laughed at her own joke.

"Oh, leave the man alone, Miss Babcock he's only just come in" Fran answered, leading Niles carefully to the sofa and sat him down.

"It's quite all right Miss Fine, I'll let this one slide" then he whispered loudly enough for CC to hear "I'll get even with her later in my own way" _And there is that lovely lopsided grin again_ CC thought _boy, I miss those blue eyes and the sparkle that would be there had it not been for those damn bandages! _

"Oh, Niles! Welcome home old man!" Max said entering the room "I hope everything went well at the hospital, any instructions? Any 'dos' and 'don'ts'?"

"Well, Sir, one thing is for sure, the doctor said to not take the bandages off under any circumstances –

"Unless something happens to them in that case go straight to the clinic to get it fixed" Fran jumped in.

"Thank you, Miss Fine…I am to stay with these bandages on for about a week which at the end of it I should go and get them officially removed by my doctor"

"Niles, your back!" Maggie exclaimed from the top of the stairs

"And your front! You're both here!" Brighton added

The three children ran down the stairs and hugged him.

"How are you feeling, Niles?" Gracie asked in her sweet little voice.

"To tell you the truth, I've felt better but it warms my heart to know you've missed me" he couldn't help it – it was the French side of him that made him say such a thing.

"If it helps, I got you a present" Gracie said "here you go" and she shoved a silver bell into Niles hand "so just ring if you need anything" and she smiled. Niles could feel the love pouring out of that little girl who was growing up so nicely and gathered her into another hug.

* * *

><p><strong>And…can you guess who the mystery visitor was? (Or was it not so mysterious? – lol) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Niles woke up with a bit of a start. He couldn't remember where he was. He took a few deep breaths, then slowly recognized the familiar smell of his bed and calmed down. The darkness pressing on his eyes engulfed him and he heaved a sigh._ I wonder what the time is..._

"Now where is that bell?" he mumbled to himself and started feeling his way to the bedside table. Reaching it Niles groped around for the bell, but he couldn't find it. "Well this is a nuisance!" he said aloud "where is it?"

After nearly knocking a glass of water from the bedside table on the other side of his bed, thinking he might find the bell there, he stopped and sighed. Then he remembered – last night when Fran was helping him into bed he heard the bell jingle a bit and assumed she would put it back where she found it when she'd finish playing with it – now he realized that that was an optimistic thought, he should have known better. Niles grumbled and reached out for his cane and gripped it firmly so as not to lose it, and stood up. His free hand stretched out and his back a little hunched, he cautiously paced around the room.

After one knock to the knee, a painful cane to the ribs and a string of loud curses, he finally found his bell on the seat in his walk-in closet. _Damn that foolish nanny!_ He sat down annoyed and frustrated, and the throbbing pain in his left knee and ribs was not helping.

Niles rang the bell. Silence. No one came.

He rang the bell again. Still, no one came.

Niles was about to ring a third time when he heard the bedroom door slam against the wall.

"Niles! Its 5:30 in the morning! What the hell's with all this racket?" CC Babcock's angry voice exclaimed.

"Thank you" He said with his most pretentious British accent he could master.

"What?" he heard her coming closer.

"All I wanted to know was the time, and you answered my question, so – thank you" he grinned wickedly and added "you can go back to sleep now, Miss Babcock" he heard her growl angrily. There was silence for a while and Niles wondered if she'd gone.

"Miss Babcock?" he asked tentatively "are you still here?"

A pause. Then the sound of clothes rustling, and Niles could feel her getting closer. Then it hit him – The Perfume! Niles' heart was racing his chest was heaving and his head was reeling. _It was HER?_ His mind went into over drive when questions and thoughts flashed like lightning through his mind. _She was the mystery visitor? Why would __she __come to see me? And on her own! What possessed her to feed me? She loathes me! She hates me! Why - _he stopped thinking when she spoke.

"Isn't it time you came out of the closet, _Bell_boy?" she chuckled, clapping her hands together. Niles had to stop himself from chuckling as well and before he could answer she added "what are doing here anyway?"

"I'd ask you the same thing"

"We were working late and Maxwell insisted I stay the night"

"I'm sure you were excited…you don't get to hear that question often, do you?" he said, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Niles" she sighed "there is only one 5:30 I register a day, and this is not it…besides insulting me, is there anything you want?"

"Actually, all I wanted was really just the time" he said a little sheepishly.

She sighed again. Niles decided it was stupid to just sit there, he might as well get dressed and ready for the day. He pushed himself up using his cane, but abruptly stopped; clutching at his side, uttering a small cry. CC immediately held him at his elbow.

"What's the matter?" Niles could hear the concern in her voice, and was strangely touched.

"Oh, it's nothing; I probably knocked into something before…" he said "Damn cane" he mumbled. CC was glad Niles couldn't see her soft smile right now.

"Sit on the bed" she commanded, and Niles raised an eyebrow. "I need to see it if I'm going to help you!"

"Miss Babcock, I'm fine! It's probably just a bruise…"

"SIT"

Niles could sense danger when it came to CC Babcock, so he complied and did as she said. She unbuttoned his nightshirt and pushed it off his right shoulder. Niles visibly shuddered and CC smirked – glad again that Niles couldn't see it. He was a bit unsure about this situation. He was giving her the opportunity to see him in a vulnerable state. _Well, besides the fact that I can't see…_he didn't know what to expect.

He tensed up as she placed her thin fingers on his chest.

"Would you just relax!" she said "where does it hurt?"

"Beneath the ribs" he couldn't see this, and it would definitely not have helped him to relax; but CC's eyes traveled down his body to find an angry bruise right where Niles said it would be. She softly put her hand on it and gently pressed.

"Ouch!" Niles flinched and pushed Miss Babcock's hand away.

"What are you trying to do to me, woman?" he said while pulling his nightshirt back on his shoulder.

"Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to press it – it just happened! Sorry…" Niles growled at her.

"You need cream" he was surprised.

"It's only a bruise! Surely there's no need for cream?"

"Not for the bruise!" she said impatiently "for your face! You need a shave! You look awful…"

Niles was speechless…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>****there's only one thing I want to say. And that's:****

**MWAHAHAHA! (I had to get that out of my system…)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**** OMG – I HATE writer's block! It can drive one crazy! I really wanted this chapter to be longer…. **

**Anyway thanks for all the great reviews! They really inspire me! **

**(Sorry for the raving….I had to get it out of my system…) **

How is it that she always knew how to catch him off guard!

"Miss Babcock, have you been drinking again?" he said sarcastically. Niles could feel her shifting on the bed.

"No! And believe me, I really don't want to shave all your chins, but I hate it when the help doesn't look presentable" Niles groaned. _nice save! _She thought. Secretly, she couldn't resist the Butler's adorableness and couldn't wait to get her hands on him! _To shave him, that is! _

CC's hands held his and pulled him up to his feet, and started leading him to –

"Where are you taking me, Babcock?" he grumbled like a teenager.

"Where do you think? To the bathroom!" Niles could hear some scraping against the floor and CC slowly guided him to sit down on a chair. He heard her rummaging through the drawers and cupboards, then her triumphant "Aha!". Miss Babcock placed a towel on his chest and tied it around his neck.

"Lean your head back" she said as she gently tilted his head, her fingers gliding through his soft hair and caressing the tip of his chin, causing him to slide a bit down the chair. Niles was still a bit nervous when he heard the squelching sound of cream coming out of the bottle, not knowing what Miss Babcock had in store for him, but when she started massaging the cold cream onto his cheeks he let himself relax telling himself that there was nothing to worry about.

And indeed there wasn't.

Miss Babcock's touch was surprisingly gentle and Niles was starting to enjoy this little privet moment with her. The smell of her perfume was intoxicating and so was the gentle brush of silky fabric on his hands every time she placed the razor on his face.

CC tilted his head to one side and applied more cream to his throat and Niles sighed in content. CC wasn't sure if this was getting too intimate for her and seeing the butler almost enjoy this, scared her a little. So she decided to keep her distance by teasing him. But he got there first.

"Now careful, Sweeney Todd, I don't want the shave to be too close" he said dryly.

"Shut up or I'll have to make a meat pie out of you…" she whispered a little too seductively for both their liking. But Niles quickly recovered.

"Hmm…but you don't know how yummy I can be…" CC turned a little pink at that comment and tilted his head to the other side a little more roughly than she intended. Niles gasped a little when pain shot up his neck. _I deserved that._ He thought but remained silent.

"That's it, you're done!" CC said a few minutes later and whipped the towel off. Niles stood up and stroked his shaved cheeks.

"Not bad, Babcock. But then you _do_ have a lot of practice…" he smirked. CC only rolled her eyes so Niles was a bit surprised when he suddenly sensed Miss Babcock standing really close to him. _A bit too close…_ her hands only just touching his shoulders. Niles swallowed timidly; he could feel her warm breath on his jaw, her lips so close to his – he could _feel it!_ But then she seemed to step back.

"Why don't we just go down for breakfast, I'm sure the take-away Nanny Fine ordered has got here by now" CC suggested. Niles heard the subtle change in her voice, the nuance that indicated that she was nervous, out of control. _What is the matter with that woman? First she secretly feeds me, then shaves me! And now this! What's gotten into her?_ While thinking this, Niles waited for CC to snake her arm around his to lead him to the dining-room, but it didn't come. _Damn that woman! _And Niles concluded that he'll have to find his own way downstairs. He started walking and cursed when the cane stabbed him in the ribs again as it got stuck in the seam between the wall and floor. Frustration bubbled through him like boiling water and stamped on the floor with the cane like a child in a tantrum; he took a deep breath to calm himself down and tried again, this time he managed to get through the door and into the hall. _He'll have to learn to walk a little more slowly if he didn't want to drill a hole in his chest…._


End file.
